When You Think of Me
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: Draco Malfoy is finally fulfilling his father's wishes... becoming a Death Eater. At the last moment, he leaves Gin a letter.


**AN: Another masterpiece by me, Tiny Chelle aka Estaria! I wrote it awhile ago, and misplaced it.  While cleaning my pigsty, I found it with a bunch of History papers. My beta (who just happens to be my brother) read it, and loved it, so, here it is.  To CJ: GOBLINS!**

**Synopsis: Draco Malfoy is finally fulfilling his father's wishes... becoming a Death Eater.  At the last moment, he leaves Gin a letter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**_When You Think of Me_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

He had much to do, and precious little time to do it. The dull ache had started three days ago. His Mark had begun to darken, and every so often, pain would shoot down his arm. At first he had ignored them; a foolish thing, but necessary. He had considered flight; a life in hiding, but had immediately dismissed all thoughts of the kind. After all, who could withstand the power of the Dark Lord?

Ginny lay sleeping in his bed. Once again this evening, they had argued. She had begged him to reconsider; to renounce Voldemort and rejoin the Light. He had refused. "A Malfoy doesn't break a promise." he quoted.

She had ranted, and raved, even going so far as to attempt to strike him. He had caught her wrist, and she had dissolved into tears. Draco held her as he would a child, and allowed her to weep. She was in need of comfort, and he would not refuse her. When they made love, he knew in his heart it would be the last time. He had wanted, tried to go slowly, but she would not allow it. It ended as it always did, with both of them covered in sweat, and shuddering. Ginny had immediately fallen asleep, and hadn't yet awakened. 

Draco crossed to the bureau and removed several books containing elements of Dark Magic. There was no reason for him to leave behind incriminating evidence. He knew time was short. Within the hour, he would be expected to be at the side of his Master. He placed the last of his belongings in his satchel, and started for the door.

She made a noise in her sleep, and he half turned. He couldn't leave her like this, with no explanation. He needed her to understand. He hurried to retrieve parchment and a quill from his desk. Tossing his bag on the floor, he sat down and after a moment, began to write:

_Dear Gin,_

_You're still sleeping. I thought of waking you to say goodbye, but decided this would be the better way. I wanted so badly for us to be happy; to have a normal life; but in this day and age, it's imposable. I feel them everywhere I go. My father... my aunt... even the Dark Lord himself, calling me to them. I've done my best to resist, but I know resistance is futile. As much as I love you, and want to be with you, I must obey the call of my Master. How much I wish things could be different..._

_I remember the first time I saw you. You were standing there, on the platform, waving goodbye to the Hogwarts Express. You were crying because you couldn't go to Hogwarts. I carried that image with me for a long time... Then, sixth year, I was speechless when I saw you get on the train. The woman you'd become little resembled the little girl you'd once been. I think it was at that moment that I started to fall in love with you. _

_The first time I kissed you is a moment I will never forget. You were soaking wet from the rain, and your hair dripped water all down the front of my nice, clean shirt. Then you threw yourself into my arms... that's the first time I admitted to myself how in love with you I really was. That night, I made a promise to myself; that no matter where life took me, I'd never forget you. I never will Gin..._

_Perhaps my greatest regret is that I ruined your life. You never said the words, but there were times I knew you were thinking them; I could see it in your eyes. Keeping our secret nearly destroyed you, leaving behind only a shell of the happy, laughing Ginny you used to be. Well, you're free now, to take up your life again. No more lying or sneaking around... Pick up the pieces I made of your life, and try to put them back together. It may seem hard at first, but it will get easier as you go along. _

_You will have plenty of people to help you along. Your brothers, Luna, and Granger will be more then happy to find some wonderful guy to help you 'forget' me. I'm placing my money on Saint Potter. Yeah, I know he and Granger have been together for years, but he's always loved you in his own way.  _

_In the end, Potter will win. I know it. It is his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, and save the Wizarding World from destruction. When that happens, the Death Eaters will be destroyed; we'll no longer exist. Those of us who live will face Imprisonment in Azkaban, and eventually the Kiss. I'm not afraid to die. Sometimes I could almost welcome death. I know I chose the wrong side, but when a Malfoy swears an oath, he keeps it... till death._

_There is still so much I want to say, but I can't write it down. I'm sorry all we had together had to end this way. I hope some day, you can forgive me. When you do think of me, remember all the good times we had together; and always remember that I love you._

He signed his name, and placed the letter in an envelope. He scratched out her name on the front, and placed it by her pillow. Then, leaning over, he gently kissed her. She sighed, and turned over. "Draco?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep Gin." he whispered. She smiled, and snuggled down under the blankets. He grabbed his bag off the floor, and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

A figure waited in the shadows. "You ready?" Blaise Zambini asked. Draco looked one last time at the bedroom, and then nodded.

"Ready." With that acknowledgement, they both Disappeared.

~*fin*~

**AN: *sniff* Well, that's it. Review!**


End file.
